Episode 1573 (11th July 1991)
Plot Joe is preoccupied as he prepares to pick Kate up from Leeds Station later in the afternoon. Elsa accuses Nick of being rude and possessive in front of Louise. He tells her that she never seems to enjoy spending time in with him like she did with Louise. He decides to get a bottle of wine in for them both tonight. Joe nervously sets off for Leeds. Alan and Caroline put the finishing touches to the restaurant. He gives her a special opening night present and she is grateful. Chris tells Kim that rumours are starting to spread around the village about Kathy and Tony. She notes that he's jealous. Caroline apologises to Alan and explains to him that she only went out with Eric to spite him over the tips. The pair clear the air. Alan is angry when his vegetable supplier calls to cancel. Joe is delighted as Kate gets off the train. He greets her warmly but she doesn't reciprocate and tells him she's not returning to Emmerdale yet. Seth offers to help Alan out with fresh vegetables from his allotment for a cost. Caroline isn't keen on wearing Alan's pinny and cap for the restaurant. Joe tries to get answers from Kate but she seems to be struggling and fails to properly answer him. She tells him she needs space and asks him to let her readjust. Frank raises the idea of letting Dolly go again. Kim shoots him down. Kate admits to Joe that she's been spending time with her dad since she got out of prison two weeks ago. He's amazed that she's been out that long without letting him know. She makes her excuses to leave, telling Joe she'll call him before dashing off. Nick's happy to find Elsa in a good mood as he returns home with a bottle of wine. Joe arrives back at Emmerdale and explains that Kate is refusing to return home, saying she needs time to readjust. Annie doesn't approve of her behaviour. The Woolpack restaurant opens to the public. Nick and Elsa play Hangman at home and enjoy themselves. Alan is pleased when he receives compliments on the food. Nick tells Elsa they need to have more nights like this. Elsa points out that they used to before Alice came along. Alan and Caroline are tired after the opening night but are pleased it went well. He thanks her for being supportive and helping to make one of his dreams come true. She's grateful for his appeciation. Joe vows not to give up on Kate without a fight. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown road *Home Farm - Greenhouse, grounds and sitting room/office *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and cottage *The Woolpack - Restaurant, backroom and public bar *Leeds Station *Unknown streets in Leeds *Demdyke Row Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. *First appearance of Kate Sugden since 25th October 1990. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD